Noche de concierto
by Grey Narukami
Summary: Un grupo de chicas tienen pensado asistir a un concierto y por nada del mundo se lo perderán... aunque su suerte diga todo lo contrario. Contiene una leve insinuación del MadokaxHomura... en serio, es muy leve.


_Bueno pues primero quiero decir que estaba con algo de inspiración y vine con este leve o pequeño trabajo que espero sea del agrado de algunos y que pasen un agradable momento de lectura. Bien pues antes que nada, espero que este trabajo no resulte ofensivo para algunos… bueno lo digo por el hecho de que la historia habla de una forma de vida muy cotidiana y pues posiblemente eso no les vaya a gustar ya que Madoka…pues es Madoka… así de simple. _

_La historia fue hecha con el fin de hacer que disfruten de un grato momento de lectura, así que sin más aquí esta abomina… digo creación._

_**Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka Magica no me pertenece aunque yo quisiera que así fuera, pero… ok me estoy desviando del tema.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noche de concierto<strong>_

Tres chicas habían acabado las clases sin contrariedad alguna, caminaban tranquilamente por aquellas calles repletas de muchas personas, ya que sus únicas preocupaciones simplemente eran los estudios y problemas cotidianos de chicas de su edad… bueno eso supongo.

Ese día no era un día cualquiera, ya que en la noche se iba a dar un gran concierto en aquella ciudad, y las tres chicas estaban muy animadas por asistir… bueno todo por la insistencia de una de ellas; una joven de cabello celeste había comentando que aquel grupo era muy bueno y que deseaba que sus amigas fueran con ella a ver dicho concierto.

—Sayaka-chan ¿Segura que hoy es el día?— preguntaba una joven peli rosa.

—Claro que si Madoka— respondió la joven de cabello corto quien caminaba a unos tres pasos delante de sus dos amigas— me costó mucho conseguir las entradas ya que ese grupo hace que se agoten rápidamente— agregó muy pensativa.

—Yo iré solo porque Madoka va… ya que no soy muy fanática de esos eventos— dijo levemente una joven de larga cabellera negra.

—Tú siempre eres así "_Homu Homu_", todo lo que haces, lo haces solo porque Madoka lo hace o le gusta… deberías tratar de cambiar eso— aconsejó Sayaka un tanto enfadada.

—¡Llámame por mi nombre!— se detuvo aquella joven con gran enojo.

—Yo te llamo como yo quiero— respondió Sayaka quien se giró para ver desafiante a la joven de cabello azabache.

—Por favor, Sayaka-chan y Homura-chan, no es bueno que se pongan a pelear— se colocó entre medio la joven llamada Madoka, quien intentaba apaciguar el ambiente.

—Siendo chicas que estudian y dan un espectáculo así en la calle… oh que lamentable, hasta parecen perros rabiosos peleando— interrumpió la voz de alguien quien se le acercó a las tres chicas.

—¡Kyoko-chan!— respondió Madoka con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?— preguntaron al mismo tiempo Sayaka y Homura quienes al parecer no les agradaba la presencia de la joven quien había llegado.

Una joven de larga cabellera pelirroja y con una cola de caballo había acudido al lugar, sus ropas reflejaban que parecía ser de esas chicas rudas, pero en realidad ella solo era apariencia… o por lo menos eso era la conclusión a la que la joven llamada Madoka había llegado. La conocían de hace algún tiempo y siempre que las tres chicas salían de clases, se la terminaban encontrando y se iban a comer a algún sitio, aunque al final siempre terminaba Kyoko discutiendo o con Sayaka o con Homura, con la única con la que aparentemente se llevaba bien y no le causaba molestias era Madoka.

—Hola Madoka ¿A dónde se dirigen?— le preguntó a la peli rosa mientras se colocaba detrás de ella y colocaba su mentón en el hombro de la chica.

—¡Oye!— respondieron Sayaka y Homura.

—No tiene nada de malo que le demuestre afecto a Madoka— comentó indiferente la pelirroja.

—Pues veras Kyoko-chan, nosotras vamos a un…

—¡No se lo digas!— interrumpieron Sayaka y Homura.

—Pero…

—Pero nada— interrumpieron nuevamente las dos chicas.

—Son tan malas conmigo, yo solo quiero ser su amiga y ustedes me reciben con desprecio y con fría indiferencia— decía Kyoko quien hacía un rostro que reflejaba tristeza pura.

—No nos convencerás con esa carita— advirtió Homura quien se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando— vámonos Madoka, el concierto ya comenzara.

Sayaka y Homura prosiguieron su rumbo mientras Madoka observaba a Kyoko quien la veía con gran tristeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Vámonos Madoka, además ella está fingiendo— comentó Sayaka a la distancia.

—Yo no creo que estés fingiendo— le murmuró a Kyoko mientras la tomaba sutilmente de la mano— ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?— preguntó con gran inocencia.

Esas palabras eran letales para Sayaka y Homura, ya que cuando Madoka le decía eso a Kyoko, nunca pero nunca recibía un "NO" como respuesta. Lo último que vieron era como Kyoko pasaba de largo, parecía como un caballo que iba corriendo a gran velocidad, mientras tenía a Madoka de la mano y la llevaba prácticamente jalada.

Las dos estudiantes al ver eso, se fueron detrás de ellas. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo y las chicas en lugar de irse a sus hogares, pues emprendieron rumbo al estadio donde se daría dicho concierto, Sayaka no dejaba de mencionar lo buena que era la banda que tocaría mientras que Kyoko iba tomada de la mano con Madoka y pues a la joven de corto cabello rosa no le molestaba eso; aunque a unos pasos atrás iba Homura quien veía con furia como iba Kyoko con Madoka.

—Homura-chan, no te quedes muy atrás— se detuvo Madoka quien observaba a su compañera de clases.

—Madoka tiene razón… no te quedes atrás— agregó Kyoko.

Homura pasó de largo y siguió caminando, cosa que dejó un tanto preocupada a Madoka ya que pensó que posiblemente ella había hecho algo indirectamente para que la joven llamada Homura se molestara con ella. El camino fue un tanto silencioso eh incomodo ya que Homura y Sayaka no eran muy comunicativas con Kyoko mientras que ella hablaba con Madoka sobre un asunto u otro.

—Oye Sayaka— si dirigió Kyoko a la joven quien iba delante de ella— ¿Cómo se llama esa banda que tocará?

—No es necesario que te responda, además solo tengo tres entradas así que tú no vas a poder entrar— contestó cortante la chica quien seguía caminando.

—Oh vaya, eso sí es un problema— agregó Kyoko quien se mostraba muy pensativa.

—Pues yo estaba pensando en que… bueno… eh…— Madoka se mostraba nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decir pero al final se armó de valor y decidió continuar— estaba pensando en darle mi entrada a Kyoko-chan para que así las tres disfruten del concierto.

—¡Eso si que no!— respondieron con enfado las tres chicas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no fue buena idea?— preguntaba nerviosa la chica de cabello rosa.

—Madoka, las tres habíamos planeado este día… lo de que Kyoko se colara no lo habíamos previsto— explicaba Homura algo exaltada.

—Aun así yo quiero que Kyoko-chan vaya a disfrutar de ese concierto— sonrió Madoka.

—Madoka, estas entradas me costaron mucho poder conseguirlas, créeme que cuando esa banda toca, sus entradas se agotan en un dos por tres— agregó Sayaka— y además, yo no le daría tu entrada a esa loca— dijo luego Sayaka mientras apuntaba con su dedo de forma acusadora a Kyoko.

—Sabes Madoka, no me gustaría entrar a ese dichoso concierto… si eso implica dejarte fuera de todo esto— dijo Kyoko muy seria.

—En serio chicas, no hay ningún problema—volvió a insistir la chica de cabello rosa, mientras le sonreía a sus tres amigas.

—¡Ni aunque me lo pidas diez mil veces, no lo haré!— dijo casi gritando Sayaka mientras sacaba los boletos.

Cómo si fuera cosa del destino o la mala suerte, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, el cual le arrebató los boletos a Sayaka y se los comenzó a llevar, las cuatro chicas al ver eso comenzaron a correr lo más que podían para poder recuperar aquellos boletos que eran muy importantes para ellas… o por lo menos para Sayaka.

Lo último que vieron de aquellos boletos que tanto le habían costado a Sayaka fue… como ellos caían al rio y pasaban a mejor vida, las cuatro vieron como poco a poco se iban hundiendo y disolviendo o viceversa. Había silencio en aquel lugar y solo hasta ese momento Kyoko dijo algo que molestó a Sayaka.

—Además ni iba a entrar con ustedes.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, desgraciada?— fue lo primero que preguntó Sayaka quien tomó por el cuello a la pelirroja.

—Es la verdad, yo solo jugaba un poco… además eso de los conciertos no es lo mío, ya que solo pensaba acompañarlas y luego me retiraría.

—¡Por tu culpa se fueron esos boletos al rio!— comenzó a gritar Sayaka un tanto exasperada.

—Ni que tuviera el poder de controlar el viento— dijo en voz baja Kyoko mientras evitaba la mirada de Sayaka.

—Vamos cálmate un poco Sayaka-chan— intentó apaciguar Madoka aquel ambiente.

—Madoka, ella tiene mucho motivo por el cual enojarse— la defendió Homura— ¡Todo es por culpa de Kyoko!— agregó mientras señalaba a la pelirroja.

—Otra… — suspiró Kyoko.

—Por favor… por favor… cálmense un poco— intentaba hablar la joven Madoka.

Había gran tensión en aquel ambiente, tanto Sayaka como Homura culpaban de su mala suerte a Kyoko, mientras que Madoka no sabía cómo hacer para que se tranquilizaran un poco y como si se tratara de un impulso dijo:

—¡Qué tal si sobornamos a las personas del lugar para que nos dejen entrar!

El silencio reinó en aquel lugar y aquella idea hizo que las tres problemáticas soltaran un suspiro. Pensaron que no perdían nada con intentar sobornar a los encargados para que las dejaran entrar, aun cuando ya sabían de antemano que su idea fallaría.

Llegaron al lugar y como era de esperarse… pues no pudieron entrar y tuvieron que quedarse afuera mientras veían a las personas que estaban impacientes por que diera inicio el gran concierto; la leve brisa del viento movía los cabellos de una pelirroja quien se comenzó a estirar entre medio del montón de autos que habían en aquel estacionamiento y luego dijo:

—Este clima es agradable.

—No hables, que por tu culpa estamos aquí afuera— agregó Sayaka algo fastidiada.

—Y aun siguen pensando que es mi culpa— suspiró Kyoko.

—Bueno, ahora creo que lo mejor sería irnos a nuestras casas— sugirió Homura.

—Homura-chan tiene razón, lo mejor es irnos— apoyó la chica llamada Madoka.

Ya se disponían a irse cuando de repente escucharon como un hombre gritaba muy exaltada "Mis baquetas, ¿Dónde diablos las metí?", esto las dejó perplejas y su misma curiosidad hizo que fueran a observar a aquel tipo quien se encontraba en el estacionamiento realizando su búsqueda. Madoka sugirió que le ayudaran a buscarlas, a Sayaka y a Kyoko no les agradaba mucho la idea, pero Homura se puso a buscar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al final las cuatro estaban ahí buscando las susodichas baquetas y al final Kyoko tuvo suerte y las encontró, Madoka al ver eso se dirigió a aquel hombre quien estaba buscando aquellos objetos.

—¡Encontraron mis valiosas baquetas!— fue la impresión de aquel sujeto— oh vaya, estoy muy agradecido con ustedes niñas— agregó mientras veía con gratitud a las cuatro jóvenes.

—Eso no fue nada— fue lo único que Kyoko dijo.

—Nos alegra haber podido dar con ellas— agregó Madoka.

—Cómo sea— respondieron al unísono tanto Sayaza como Homura.

—A veces soy un olvidadizo, pero en esta ocasión si que fui un tonto al olvidar a mis amores— comentaba aquel extraño sujeto mientras veía a sus preciadas baquetas —bueno yo ya me tengo que ir… además el concierto va a comenzar… así que espero poder verlas ahí— dijo el baterista mientras se disponía a retirarse.

Las cuatro chicas se pusieron incomodas y esto lo notó rápidamente el hombre de aquellas baquetas; les preguntó que sucedió y ahí Madoka comenzó a explicar todo su pequeño predicamento. El tipo sonrió y comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y sacó algunos boletos, esto confundió a las chicas y ahí él les explicó quien era realmente. Esto impresionó mucho a las cuatro jovencitas, aunque los comentarios de Kyoko no se hicieron esperar.

—Vaya, conocemos al baterista del grupo que piensa tocar y nadie se había dado cuenta.

—Pues yo realmente no soy de las que saben de musica— se excusó Madoka.

—Yo soy igual que Madoka— agregó Homura.

Las tres observaron de forma un tanto extraña a Sayaka quien se comenzó a poner muy nerviosa y dijo:

—Bueno yo jamas los he visto en persona, solo he escuchado sus CD, y pues al oír que vendrían pensé que seria buen momento para conocerlos— explicaba mientras se comenzaba a reír nerviosamente.

Aquel sujeto se comenzó a reír de aquella escena y luego les explicó que los boletos se los habían entregado para que que los repartiera entre sus fans, pero como era algo normal en él olvidar las cosas, pues por eso aun los tenia consigo. Se los entregó a las chicas y luego de eso se dispuso a irse. La más emocionada con esto era Sayaka quien le dio las gracias por aquel gesto que había tenido para con ellas.

—¡Al final si podremos entrar!— comentó emocionada la chica de cabello celeste.

—¿Y todo gracias a quien?— preguntó muy altanera Kyoko.

—A Madoka— respondieron sonrientes tanto Homura como Sayaka.

—Pero chicas… si yo no hice nada— se defendió la chica de cabello rosa con una difícil sonrisa.

—Oigan… pero si yo fui quien encontró las baquetas— comentó Kyoko, pero no recibió respuesta alguna ya que las tres chicas se dirigieron a la entrada de aquel estadio— ¿Me escucharon, verdad?— preguntó la pelirroja quien corrió detrás de las chicas.

Al final, las cuatro pudieron entrar, ya que Kyoko no iba a desaprovechar una entrada gratis; en el lugar las chicas estaban prácticamente en primera fila, Sayaka estaba muy distraída observando como aquel grupo tocaba sin parar. Kyoko también parecía disfrutar de aquel estilo de música tan particular y no se arrepintió en ningún momento de haberse colado.

Por su lado, Homura veía aquel concierto en completo silencio, y Madoka estaba a su lado. La chica de cabello rosa se sentía algo incomoda ya que no había olvidado lo molesta que había estado Homura hacía un tiempo atrás. Sutilmente la tomó de la mano y le preguntó:

—Homura-chan ¿Sucede algo malo?

La joven de cabello negro la observó algo consternada y le respondió con otra pregunta:

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que hace un tiempo, noté que te molestaste cuando veníamos de camino— respondio Madoka.

—Oh… eso fue porque… bueno no me gusta ver como se llevan Kyoko y tú— dijo Homura con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Madoka no comprendió exactamente aquellas palabras, y esto hizo que Homura solo soltara un suspiro y simplemente presionara de forma leve la calida mano de su amiga.

—Olvidemos mejor el asunto y disfrutemos del concierto— sugirió Homura.

—De acuerdo— asintió la chica llamada Madoka con una gran sonrisa.

Aquella noche fue inolvidable para algunas, muy buena para otras y para otras pues fue una noche un tanto diferente, todo depende de la perspectiva de cada uno. Aunque las cuatro chicas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa "_que se la habían pasado muy bien, aun con los altibajos que habían tenido en esa noche_".


End file.
